Hide and Seek
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Le jeu, c'est un corps à corps avec le destin, a dit Anatole France. Et si c'était la même chose pour l'amour ? Klaine. Tag pour l'épisode 2x20, Prom Queen.
1. Hide

**Titre** : _Hide and seek (1)_

**Spoiler** : saison 1 et 2. Fic' située après le fabuleux (si !) épisode 2x20, Prom Queen.

**Genre/Ratings** : KLAINE (ça devrait suffire comme annonce, non ?).

**Résumé** : « Le jeu, c'est un corps à corps avec le destin » a dit Anatole France (2). Et si c'était la même chose pour l'amour ? Klaine.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson d'Imogène Heap que vous pouvez voir/écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

* * *

><p><strong>1- « Hide …<strong>

Jeff (3) sifflotait, tête plongée dans la partition de la prochaine composition des Warblers : « Please don't leave me ! » de P!nk. Il fallait qu'il perfectionne ses « da-da-da ». Et c'était pour ça qu'il se dirigeait, d'un pas hardi, vers la salle de chant. Il était tard, c'était vendredi et la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour le week-end, il allait donc avoir la salle pour lui tout seul.

Ou pas.

Il y avait quelqu'un assis au piano.

Jeff entra dans la pièce et s'éclaircit la voix. Une tête brune et bouclée se tourna vers lui.

- Oh, Jeff, bonsoir, répondit Blaine sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Jeff connaissait trop bien toutes les intonations de la voix de Blaine pour se laisser abuser (l'avantage de passer autant de temps ensemble au sein des Warblers : leur voix ne pouvait plus dissimuler la vérité). Il y avait manifestement un problème. Et tout aussi manifestement, ce problème ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule origine : Kurt Hummel.

- Bonsoir Anderson, je suis un peu étonné de te voir à Dalton un vendredi soir. Ce n'est pas la traditionnelle soirée Breadstix ? Demanda t-il, accompagnant sa question d'un petit mouvement de sourcil entendu.

Blaine se leva du tabouret pour s'effondrer sur le divan, tête en arrière, regard collé au plafond.

Ok, Jeff ne s'était pas franchement attendu à ce type de réponse.

- Hey, mec, y'a un problème avec Kurt ? C'est ce type là, ce Tchaïkovski ?

Blaine tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Je suis certain que Kurt n'a aucun grief contre ce bon vieux Piotr. En revanche, on peut dire qu'il y a un lien indéniable entre David Karovski et Tchaikovski (4).

Jeff hocha la tête même s'il ignorait complètement où voulait en venir Blaine. Il s'installa sur le divan en face de celui sur lequel se trouvait affalé Blaine.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Il veut que je l'accompagne au bal de promo, lâcha soudainement Blaine (qui était retourné à la contemplation du plafond). Le bal de promo … et j'ai dit oui.

Jeff fronça les sourcils. Il y avait du dédain dans la voix de Blaine.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas super ravi de cette décision.

Blaine se leva brusquement et se planta devant la fenêtre.

- Pas vraiment non. Je … je crois que c'est une des choses que j'apprécie le plus à Dalton : pas de fête de promo. Il émit un petit rire nerveux avant de reprendre. Je dois être le seul gay appartenant à une école de _garçons_ à apprécier ça ! Et qu'on ne me branche pas sur le bal Sadie Hawkins (5).

La voix de Blaine s'était étranglée sur cette dernière réflexion

_Ooooookay_, Jeff ignorait complètement de quoi parlait Blaine mais ça avait l'air grave. Blaine Anderson n'était pas le genre de type à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Ou à montrer sa peur. En fait, beaucoup l'admirait pour son courage, notamment parce qu'il assumait pleinement son homosexualité dans un Etat plus que conservateur.

- Blaine, tu dois avoir tes raisons pour ne pas vouloir y aller. Peut-être … peut-être que tu devrais les exposer à Kurt, je suis certain qu'il comprendra et –

Blaine se tourna vers lui.

- Non ! Je veux dire, oui, je lui ai donné les raisons qui font que je suis … réticent mais … Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. C'est de Kurt qu'on parle, précisa t-il d'une voix émue. Kurt avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa naïveté stupide et son petit sourire triste et … et je n'ai pas pu dire non.

Jeff savait de quoi parlait Blaine. Kurt faisait cet effet à beaucoup de monde. Le genre bébé phoque échoué sur la banquise. Ou bien l'enfant de chœur. Le tout assaisonné d'un soupçon de manipulation. Sauf que Jeff connaissait bien Blaine et qu'il savait que s'il avait dit oui, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Une _bonne_ raison. Et pas seulement celle de vouloir faire plaisir à Kurt.

- Et _doooooonc_, tu fais ça pour lui faire plaisir. Le parfait petit ami, crooner et gentleman.

Blaine lança lui un regard noir.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Kurt est … il est persuadé que tout va bien se passer. Que maintenant que Karovski joue le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin dans les couloirs de McKinley, rien de déplaisant ne peut arriver.

Blaine était excédé.

- Je me demande parfois dans quel monde il vit, continua Blaine dont le ton commençait à monter. Il est persécuté depuis le collège : jeté contre des vestiaires, enfermé dans des bennes à ordures, arrosé de jus de fruit glacé, terrorisé au point de devoir quitter ses amis et quelles leçons tire t-il de tout ça, hein ? _RIEN_ ! Que va-t-il falloir pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux ? Qu'il fasse face à la réalité ! Que les insultes se transforment en coups, c'est ça qu'il cherche ?

Jeff n'avait jamais vu Blaine dans cet état. Furieux et terrorisé en même temps.

- Je voudrais tant qu'il réalise … qu'il comprenne que le monde autour de lui est rempli de Karofski, genre un de perdu dix de retrouvés … mais j'ai peur … peur que cette leçon ne soit apprise dans la douleur et ça … ça je ne le supporte pas.

Blaine était au bord des larmes.

- Parce que je l'aime. Je _l'aime _Jeff.

Il s'effondra sur le divan et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Jeff posa sa main sur son épaule d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante.

- Et donc tu l'accompagnes quand même au bal de promo de McKinley, lieu plutôt dangereux à t'écouter parler, parce que … ?

Blaine releva la tête.

- Parce qu'il est la personne la plus obstinée que je connaisse. Parce qu'il a besoin d'être protégé. Parce que personne ne devrait avoir peur d'aller danser … Parce que je l'aime. Pathétique, hein ?

Jeff soupira.

- L'amour n'est jamais pathétique ami Warbler, aurais tu oublié les leçons des innombrables chansons que nous avons dans notre répertoire sur ce thème ? Dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger. Et il mérite toujours d'être protégé, Blaine, toujours.

* * *

><p>Blaine prit une large inspiration. Il répéta son mantra du jour : <em>jepeuxlefaire, jepeuxlefaire, jepeuxlefaire<em>. Il frappa à la porte des Hummel.

C'est Finn qui l'accueillit (un verre de lait chaud à la main. Vivre avec Kurt Hummel c'était comme vivre avec une deuxième maman).

- Hey, Blaine, entre mon vieux ! On t'attendait.

Blaine ôta sa veste et s'installa sur le divan du salon. Finn le rejoignit et ils se mirent à discuter du prochain Super Bowl. Blaine répondait d'une manière distraite. Sa petite conversation avec Jeff la semaine précédente l'avait conforté dans ses positions. Maintenant, le problème c'était de rester ferme face à Kurt : il l'accompagnerait au bal de promo mais à certaines conditions.

Ses belles résolutions ne tardèrent pas à être testées lorsque Kurt leur présenta le costume qu'il allait porter au bal : un kilt.

Et c'est comme ça que Blaine se retrouva à tapoter timidement à une autre porte.

- Kurt … Kurt ouvre moi. Kurt, s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle.

La porte s'ouvrit. Kurt se tenait devant lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air franchement furieux. Sans un mot, il tourna le dos à Blaine et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Blaine n'était pas certain d'être prêt à affronter un Kurt boudeur. Il s'installa néanmoins près de lui.

- Kurt, tu sais que ton père a raison. Karovski est juste la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Celui qui n'avait pas peur d'exprimer sa haine. Mais il y a tous les autres … ceux qui ne disent rien mais qui attendent juste une excuse, un faux pas de ta part pour –

Kurt se leva brusquement pour faire face à Blaine.

- Porter un ensemble, si original et incroyablement fashion qu'il soit, n'est pas un « faux pas » Blaine. Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis mélodramatique ! Vous vous faites une … une montagne de ce qui est complètement innocent : C'EST JUSTE LE BAL DE PROMO !

Et voilà, le Kurt boudeur avait disparu pour laisser place au Kurt meurtri. Blaine savait ce que représentait ce bal pour Kurt. Et ce n'était certainement pas « juste » le bal de promo pour lui. Kurt lui avait parlé pendant des heures de l'invitation en chanson d'Artie (et il lui avait montré sa collection de tiares). En fait, toutes leurs conversations depuis une semaine tournaient autour de cet évènement. Ce bal était pour Kurt le moyen de hurler : « je suis là, j'existe, je suis différent !» et dans le même temps de dire « j'ai quelqu'un pour me prendre la main, une fleur à mon costume, je suis comme vous … ».

Blaine tendit la main vers lui. Kurt soupira mais finit par la prendre et Blaine l'attira à lui. Kurt posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Blaine aimerait que le temps s'arrête sur ce moment. Que vendredi soir n'arrive jamais, que -

- Tu m'as menti, lâcha soudain Kurt.

Blaine prit de cours par cette déclaration fut juste capable d'ouvrir la bouche en un O de surprise.

- Tu m'as menti, répéta Kurt. Sur ce qui c'est passé dans ton ancienne école.

_Hum_, Blaine ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais menti à –

- Lorsque je suis revenu à Dalton après mon premier passage, et mon extraordinaire échec dans l'espionnage, tu m'as dit que tu avais été harcelé à ton ancienne école … pas agressé et frappé à la sortie d'une soirée.

Oh, _ça_.

Blaine soupira.

- Je suis désolé Kurt. Je … ce n'est pas un épisode de ma vie que je raconte au premier venu … même s'il est particulièrement craquant dans son rôle de James Bond … Ou plutôt de Max la Menace.

Kurt lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule.

- _Ouch ! _Exagéra Blaine. Pourquoi cette escalade dans la violence ?

- Blaine, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne veux plus de mensonges entre nous. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Oui, je sais Kurt, je sais. Mais de ton côté tu dois accepter que moi, je veuille te protéger. Comme ton père.

Kurt poussa un soupir qui devait avoir été entendu jusqu'en Europe.

Blaine lui fit face. Leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées, il les porta à son cœur et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. C'était comme ce jour dans la salle de chant où il lui avait (enfin) dit qu'il l'aimait. Blaine pouvait lire toutes les émotions qui assaillait Kurt, rien qu'en regardant ses yeux : déception, crainte. Amour. Et cette vulnérabilité, cet abandon qui le faisait sans cesse retomber amoureux de lui …

- Kurt, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement (il posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt lorsque ce dernier ouvrir la bouche), _ttttt_, non, tu m'é-cou-tes.

Kurt hocha la tête (non sans avoir poussé un autre soupir retentissant).

- Kurt, je t'aime et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans les élèves de McKinley, à l'exception des membres de ND. Ces gens ont laissé Karofski te harceler pendant deux ans sans lever le petit doigt. Et ce n'est pas parce que depuis deux semaines, ils semblent avoir inexplicablement oublié que tu existais que je crois en leur rédemption. Parce que je ne leur pardonnerai jamais leur indifférence pendant toutes ces années. Je vais t'accompagner au bal de promo parce que je veux être là pour toi, _avec_ toi, et pour te protéger mais … mais je voudrais que tu sois prudent, que nous soyons prudents. Alors … je crois qu'il faut que nous adoptions quelques règles … juste, par précaution.

Kurt fronça les sourcils mais resta silencieux.

- Kurt … s'il te plait. Pour moi …

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par hocher la tête. Blaine lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

- Ok, voilà les règles : nous nous tenons par la main mais pas de baiser enflammé et … pas de slow.

Là, Blaine crut que Kurt allait le mordre. Il était temps de sortir la grosse artillerie. Blaine enleva son doigt des lèvres de Kurt et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il murmura à son oreille.

- Kurt, s'il te plaît, dis oui … pour moi, pour nous.

Kurt resta rigide contre lui un long moment puis il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine et enfouit sa tête contre son cou.

- D'accord Blaine Warbler, tu as gagné ce round mais … mais je porterai mon kilt.

Blaine se mit à rire. Il resserra son embrasse.

- Oui, tu le gardes, évidemment, tu es éblouissant dans ce costume.

Ils restèrent un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste bercés par le silence.

**Tou bi continuede … **

(1) Hide and Seek (parfois aussi appelé tag) en anglais, dans notre bon vieux français, c'est le jeu de « cache-cache ». « Hide » veut dire cacher et « seek » chercher.

(2) In Le jardin d'Épicure, 1894.

(3) C'est le petit blondinet qui auditionne avec Kurt pour un solo chez nos amis Warblers.

(4) Tchaïkovski a du dissimuler une bonne partie de sa vie qu'il était homosexuel.

(5) Originaire du folklore américain (années 30), le bal de Sadie Hawkins consiste pour les filles à inviter des garçons à danser. C'est un peu l'idée de notre bal des Catherinettes.


	2. Seek

**2 - « … and seek »**

Il était plus de minuit lorsque toute l'équipe du Glee Club sortit du gymnase de McKinley. Le bal de promo était terminé. Enfin ! pensa Blaine qui se tenait en retrait des membres de New Direction, observant leurs interactions avec curiosité.

Kurt marchait juste devant lui, encadré de Rachel et de Mercedes qui lui tenait chacune un bras.

- Oh Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que cette affreuse soirée ne finirait jamais, soupira Rachel. Je suis si désolée Kurt, je sais … non, je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée … que nous sommes tous terriblement désolés.

Kurt lui sourit.

- Je crois qu'il y a un dicton pour ça, répondit-il, voix dédaigneuse et tête haute. Quelque chose de français et de parfaitement adapté à la situation : « la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe » … surtout si cette dernière est d'une élégance et d'une distinction parfaite. Ce qui n'est pas, loin de là, le cas de toutes les pauvres âmes qui se trouvaient là ce soir, précisa t-il en frissonnant d'une manière dramatique. Certaines de ces robes étaient positivement hideuses. Un crime contre le bon goût.

Rachel éclata de rire.

- Tu as raison. Tous ces gens ne sont que d'affreux crapauds ! D'affreux crapauds qui s'habillent chez Walmart (6).

- Et qui en ont aussi la mentalité (7) ajouta Mercedes sur un ton venimeux. Kurt tu as été incroyable ce soir. Si ça avait été moi, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de revenir et encore moins de monter sur scène. Tu les as mouchés de manière magistrale ces cloportes !

Puck qui jouait avec le sceptre de Kurt comme s'il s'agissait d'un bâton de majorette, poussa un sifflement qui, du moins Blaine le supposait, était un signe d'admiration.

- Ouais, t'as été grandiose mec, gran-dio-se !

Kurt soupira.

- Noah Puckerman, serait-ce trop te demander que de ne pas faire mumuse avec mes atouts royaux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un petit sourcil approbatif. Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître que la couronne met en valeur ton côté régalien.

- Hey, je suis un _roi_ même sans joyaux s'indigna Puck qui redressa la couronne qu'il avait sur la tête.

Lauren lui enleva la couronne et la tendit à Kurt qui fit une grimace mais l'accepta avec un soupir.

- _Tttttt_, ouais, plutôt le Prince des voleurs et pas la version hollywoodienne. Lauren se pencha vers Kurt. Kurtinichou, tu sais ce que je vais faire lundi? murmura t-elle.

- Euh, non, et franchement je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, répondit Kurt tout en fixant le couronne qu'il tenait entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal dangereux prêt à l'attaquer.

- Lundi, je vais faire ma petite enquête et je vais trouver qui est à l'origine de cette … _blague_ et ils vont regretter le jour où leur maman les a autorisés à sortir tout seul de la maison. Quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, ils auront peur de leur ombre.

- Oh yeah baby, j'aime lorsque tu profères des menaces, répondit Puck avec un petit gémissement d'amoureux transi.

_Oula_, pensa Blaine, les membres de ND pouvaient être dangereux ! Il avait entendu parler de ce que Puckerman et Finn avaient fait aux voitures des membres de Vocal Adrenalin l'année dernière.

- Je vais en parler à « Fondue pour deux », annonça Britanny. En faire un numéro spécial. Lord Tubbington a suivi des cours de psychologie, il pourra nous apporter son éclairage sur leurs motivations. Et si cela ne suffit pas, il pourra toujours les torturer.

Britanny se pencha vers Kurt.

- Il a appris ça pendant qu'il était ninja. Ces griffes sont des armes létales.

_Huh_ ? Dangereux et un chouïa fêlés. Blaine sourit en regardant Britanny poser la couronne sur la tête de Kurt et arranger ses cheveux. Ce dernier se laissa faire et sourit à la jeune fille en retour avec indulgence.

Tina et Mike, main dans la main, s'approchèrent de Kurt.

- Kurt, avec ou sans couronne, tu as plus de noblesse que tous les élèves de ce foutu lycée, dit Mike.

Tina embrassa Kurt sur la joue.

- Et ton ensemble était _superbe_. Digne de McQueen.

- Merci Tina, répondit Kurt.

- Non, dit Quinn qui était restée silencieuse depuis le « couronnement » de Kurt.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, choqué. Blaine vit le visage de Kurt se décomposer et se prépara à intervenir lorsque Quinn fit quelque chose qui les cloua tous sur place.

Elle prit Kurt dans ses bras.

- Kurt, tu mérites tellement mieux que ce que cette ville a à t'offrir. Tellement mieux … ne l'oublie jamais, tu m'entends. N'oublie jamais qui tu es, ce que tu vaux. Tu es plus qu'un simple kilt, si fashion soit-il.

Blaine ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire sur le visage de Rachel à ces mots se demandant ce qu'il y avait derrière cette petite scène.

- Merci Quinn.

Kurt se tourna vers ses amis.

- Merci, merci à vous tous, murmura t-il.

Blaine ne s'attendait pas à la scène qui suivit. Les membres de ND se rapprochèrent de Kurt et l'enlacèrent.

Dangereux, fêlés mais d'une loyauté en amitié à toute épreuve. Blaine commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kurt n'avait eu de cesse de retourner à McKinley.

Et sincèrement, il commençait lui aussi à tomber sous le charme de cet étrange groupe de personnes.

* * *

><p>Blaine était perdu dans sa petite introspection sur les membres de New Direction si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient arrivés à la Lincoln (8) de Kurt mais ce dernier restait devant la portière. Immobile.<p>

- Kurt ?

Silence.

Blaine s'approcha. Kurt tenait la couronne dans une main, le sceptre dans l'autre. Il les serrait si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

- Une majorité écrasante de votes c'est ce qu'a dit Figgins, murmura Kurt d'une toute petite voix. Elu avec une majorité écrasante de voix. Comment … comment est-ce possible ? Comment des gens que je ne connais même pas peuvent-ils me haïr autant ? La plupart ne sont que des visages anonymes … je ne suis même pas sûr de connaître un dixième d'entre eux, ou de leur avoir seulement adressé la parole.

Blaine resta un moment bouche ouverte cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire pour réconforter Kurt : mentir ou dire la vérité ? Se cacher ou …

Il prit une décision.

Kurt lui avait confié les clés de la Lincoln (pas de poche sur un kilt, n'est-ce pas ?) et il la déverrouilla. Le petit couinement indiquant l'ouverture du véhicule fit sursauter Kurt qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que …

- Je conduis, allez, monte lui intima gentiment Blaine.

Il crut d'abord qu'il allait devoir argumenter sa décision (Kurt détestait que qui que ce soit d'autre que lui conduise sa voiture) mais Kurt obtempéra. Ils roulèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Kurt dise :

- Blaine, nous venons de passer devant chez moi.

Blaine se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Oui, je sais. Nous faisons juste un petit détour.

- Un détour ?

- _Huhu_.

- A … Kurt regarda sa montre gousset (le dernier accessoire qu'il avait ajouté à son costume avant de sortir) … à pratiquement 1 h du matin ?

- Certaines choses ne peuvent pas attendre, répondit Blaine sur un ton cryptique.

- Ok, je crois que les évènements de cette mémorable soirée ont fait plus de dégâts que je ne le croyais. Il y a d'abord Quinn, la Reine des Glaces, qui me fait un _câlin_ devant témoins et maintenant toi qui joue les hommes mystère.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. C'était dit sur un ton très Kurtien, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'acide et d'ironie. Oui, le ton était juste mais pas le regard, triste et perdu, pas les mains, que Kurt n'arrêtait pas de tordre.

Tout ça le confortait dans sa décision.

- Blaine, mon père va me tuer, correction, grogna Kurt, il va _te_ tuer si nous ne rentrons pas, genre … nouveau grognement, suivi cette fois d'un gémissement. Il y a plus de quarante minutes que nous devrions être chez moi !

- Juste un petit détour Kurt, à peine dix minutes d'ici, répondit juste Blaine d'une voix suave.

Blaine savait que c'était un coup bas : Kurt était incapable de résister à sa voix de crooner.

- Ok, soupira Kurt, je capitule. De toute manière, je suppose que pour le moment, c'est le petit esclandre causé par Finn qui doit retenir toute l'attention de mes parents. Et comme je suis quelqu'un d'incroyablement généreux, je suis tout à fait prêt à laisser à Finn un peu plus que ses quinze minutes de gloire (9).

* * *

><p>- Hum, fit Kurt en descendant de la voiture. Très romantique. Un rien, euh, sauvage.<p>

Ils étaient dans un parc. Enfin, ce qui en restait. Le tout avait été plus que négligé par la mairie et ressemblait davantage à un terrain vague qu'à autre chose. Blaine aimait cet endroit qu'il avait découvert en rentrant d'une soirée avec Kurt chez Breadstix. Une atmosphère particulière s'en dégageait. Comme si le lieu, autrefois fréquenté par les couples d'amoureux, était hanté par leurs soupirs. Blaine voyait ce parc comme … comme une bulle protectrice. Une bulle d'amour (oui, il était lui aussi un romantique, ce n'était pas la prérogative de monsieur Hummel !). Il s'y arrêtait désormais chaque fois qu'il venait à Lima.

- Blaine, soupira Kurt, je crois que nous devrions rentr-

- Kurt, l'interrompit Blaine en le prenant par la main, le guidant vers un vieux banc en bois sur lequel ils s'assirent. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je n'en suis pas très fier mais, il prit une large inspiration, planta son regard dans celui de Kurt et se lança. Kurt, je … je t'ai menti.

Kurt se raidit immédiatement.

- Qu- _quoi_ ?

- Kurt, je t'ai menti. Ces stupides conditions que je t'ai imposées ce soir – pas de slow, pas de baiser – ce n'était pas pour _te_ protéger, c'était … sa voix s'étrangla. C'était pour … pour me protéger _moi_. Oh oui, je donne de belles leçons de courage à qui veut les entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en réalité … en réalité, je suis terrifié Kurt. Je les connais moi ces anonymes dont tu parles, j'ai déjà subi leur haine et … je ne suis pas prêt à les affronter. Du moins, je crois que je n'étais _pas_ prêt à les affronter jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma vie.

Kurt le fixait sans rien dire.

- Kurt, ce soir lorsque je t'ai vu monter sur cette estrade, affronter seul cette bande d'imbéciles, j'ai compris qu'il était temps que je cesse de me cacher.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité à danser malgré ce que tu m'avais dit ? Demanda Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête.

- En partie, oui. Le premier pas en dehors de ma cachette bien douillette de poltron, répondit-il sur un ton amer. Kurt, je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime. Tu parlais de rédemption à propos du bal de promo ? Tu as raison, cette soirée a été _ma_ rédemption. _Tu_ es ma rédemption Kurt. Il était temps que je me réveille. Je suis gay, je suis fier de ce que je suis, et oui, je vis dans un monde où tout le monde ne m'acceptera pas. Je … je suis juste désolé … désolé de ne pas être le beau chevalier en armure que tu attendais.

Et voilà, « le chat est sorti du sac » ! Plus de mensonges. Et Blaine maintenant attendait le verdict : Kurt accepterait-il une version moins héroïque de Blaine Anderson ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre sa réponse très longtemps.

Kurt se leva et tendit la main vers lui.

- Blaine Anderson, m'accordez vous cette danse ?

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et l'enlaça. Ils dansèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le bruissement des feuilles autour d'eux pour seule musique.

Blaine aurait juré entendre les applaudissement approbatifs des générations d'amoureux qui avait dansé à ce même endroit.

* * *

><p>Le matin se leva sur le parc de Blendon Woods (10) déposant son lot de rosée sur les bancs et les tables de pique-nique, couvrant bois et pierre d'une fine couche de dentelle blanche. Sur l'un des bancs, reposaient un sceptre et une couronne dorée.<p>

**Chamallow Powa !**

(6) Officiellement Wal-Mart Stores, Inc., Walmart est une enseigne américaine de grande distribution bon marché.

(7) Cette entreprise est connue pour son anti-syndicalisme et son sexisme. Je suis certaine que Kurt aurait beaucoup à dire sur cette elle et pas seulement en ce qui concerne leur ligne de vêtements.

(8) Notre petit Kurt conduit une Lincoln Navigator que nous avons vue dans la saison 1.

(9) Expression que nous devons à Andy Warhol. Elle est plus Anglophone que frenchie je suppose mais l'idée est qu'avec le développement des médias, chacun peut d'une certaine manière accéder à la gloire … mais pour une durée éphémère (notamment pour les phénomènes télévisuels ou bien encore YouTubiens).

(10) J'emprunte juste ce nom au parc botanique de Westerville, Ohio.


End file.
